


diversions

by gwencelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: In which Merlin is sleepy and Arthur is going to pass this class if it kills him.





	

Admittedly, it wasn’t the most interesting class in the world.

Arthur had stared at his major program in doubt when the class had appeared under “required credits” because it hadn’t been there last year, and really, what did spending three hours a week learning about _art history_ have to do with him eventually taking over his father’s business?

So, yes. Irrelevant. Boring. A million places he’d rather be.

But that didn’t excuse the bloke who sat in front of him from falling asleep, without fail, every class.

It was bloody distracting, and Arthur was going to ace this course, necessary or not.

The first time it happened, Arthur could only stare in disbelief at the poof of black hair in front of him, dipping, dipping, before finally falling to rest on arms crossed on the desk he was sat at. Arthur had looked to the front of the room expectantly, only to see that their professor was droning on, eyes fixed to the textbook in his hands.

Whatever, he had sympathized. It _was_ quite a boring lecture.

When it happened again, Arthur was a bit concerned. He’d tentatively poked the guy squarely between his bony shoulder blades, and when he’d turned around, sleepy blue eyes and full lips slightly parted, Arthur had tried not to stare.

_Tried_.

“You all right, mate?” He’d managed to choke out, voice slightly above a whisper. _He_ wasn’t going to be accused of disturbing the class, thank you very much.

“Yes?” The guy had said, squeezing his eyes shut as a yawn racked his thin body. Arthur was _not staring_. “Figured I’d catch up on some sleep while he prattles on, yeah?” He offered Arthur a smirk, as if letting him in on a joke. Arthur quickly shifted from concerned to annoyed.

“You’re just bored?” He’d asked incredulously, fingers twitching angrily around the pen in his hand.

“Aren’t you?” The guy’s lips parted in a grin before turning back around and resuming his nap.

Arthur had fumed silently for the rest of the lesson. Here he was, trying to get the most out of his education –

And here they were again, the third class in a row, Arthur glaring at the lean back in front of him. He was considering waking sleeping beauty again, a sharp jab to his back and telling him off, when someone walked into the room, _late_ , drawing Arthur’s irritation to them instead.

The professor barely flinched, pausing to give the newcomer a long-suffering look before continuing his lecture. The boy grinned, offering a brief salute, before coming to sit down directly next to Arthur. He slung his bag down onto the floor before reaching ahead toward the bane of Arthur’s existence and shaking him awake with a hushed, “Merlin!”

Arthur didn’t bother to pretend like he wasn’t interested in the exchange.

The bloke – _Merlin_ – awoke with a sigh, looking back to lock eyes briefly with Arthur before directing his gaze to the side. His face lit up, and Arthur had to remind himself that this boy was still a prat, although (he thought, grudgingly) a beautiful one.

“Will, you’re a life saver!” Merlin reached forward and accepted Will’s offering – a brightly-colored cardboard cup filled with, Arthur could only assume from the bitter aroma, coffee. He drank deeply before eyeing Will with a confused look on his face. “Wait, you’re not in this class.”

“Nope!” Will answered cheerfully. “Just coming to your rescue, maybe check out some of the birds in here,” he leered at the girl sitting next to him. She rolled her eyes. Merlin shook his head, turning back to face the front of the room.

To Arthur’s amazement, he didn’t see Merlin’s head sag once during the next hour. Well, if coffee was all it took, Arthur had a very easy solution to his problem.

 

** \------------ **

 

Two days later, Arthur walked into the lecture confidently, a steaming cup of coffee held in his hand. He strode to his usual seat, Merlin already there, eyes drooping as he fiddled with his mobile before class started.

Arthur made a show of placing the coffee in front of him, grinning when Merlin looked up in surprise.

“ _Mate_ ,” he moaned gratefully, reverently, taking a long sip. Arthur nodded in approval, taking his seat and waiting for class to begin. Arthur caught Merlin turning his a head a few times throughout the lecture, catching his eye with a smile before turning around again.

When the professor stopped the lesson abruptly in his usual manner and announced he’d see them again next week, Arthur was surprised to see Merlin looking at him again, fidgeting with the cup nervously. Before he could say anything, Merlin put the cup down in front of Arthur, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Thanks,” he said hastily, picking up his bag and leaving in a hurry. Arthur was about to be annoyed at being left with the trash – he had paid _and_ delivered, for God’s sake! – when he noticed something on the cup. He turned it around curiously.

In small, blocky Sharpie that he could only assume to be Merlin’s handwriting was a series of numbers, a cheeky ‘call me’ rounding it off at the end.

Arthur shook his head, fighting a smile. _This_ was a distraction he could live with.


End file.
